<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Idiot by Whythename12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076201">You Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12'>Whythename12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Strong Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gets injured and Jaskier wants to kick him for being stupid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking requests</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier wanted to punch his face in. </p>
<p>Geralt laid on a feathered bed barely breathing. Bandages bled through and body shaking. Jaskier bit his knuckles trying not to cry even though he was already. Jaskier had told Geralt it was too dangerous to do alone, but he did it anyway.</p>
<p>It started just two hours ago, Geralt had a contract. Jaskier knew contracts were usually dangerous but he could tell this was a bad one. A small village was inflicted with a pack of werewolves. Jaskier had seen Geralt after fighting one, five would be a different story. </p>
<p>He begged, pleaded for Geralt not to go, or at least get assistance. The stubborn Witcher refused and set off into the night. Jaskier waited at the inn unable to sleep waiting, watching, hoping. The candles burned around him but he felt like he was in the darkest darkness, waiting for Geralt. The night grew darker and darker and Jaskier started to worry more and more.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t sit idly by and decided he was going to find Geralt. He grabbed the knife Geralt had given him that was solid silver, Jaskier wasn’t that good at handling it but he felt confident. Walking out of the inn Jaskier looked around for Geralt and any signs of life. He knew that Geralt was going to a cave nearby so he decided that was the best place to start. </p>
<p>With light feet, Jaskier snuck around trees and tried not to stumble over roots. The forest got denser and denser, it grew darker by the second. Jaskier felt a chill run up his spines as he heard howls, Werewolf? No, it was too light, it was just a normal wolf. He could feel his hands shaking and sweat rolling from his forehead. Each crunch of a leaf made him nearly jump and run away.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment a bit too quiet, it was deafening. His heart was beating in his ears, His breath getting louder as he walked. Then everything fell away when a loud groan was heard. Jaskier could recognize that rumble of a voice at any time. </p>
<p>Geralt.</p>
<p>He had forgotten everything Geralt told him, he ran towards the noise. Jaskier ran forward listening to the pained groan calling out for Geralt. After a few minutes of searching, Jaskier found a blood trail and felt his heart drop. A few yards ahead was Geralt up against a tree holding his stomach gashed open and a huge hole in his armor.</p>
<p>"Oh, my gods!" Jaskier ran forward and dropped to his knees in front of Geralt. "What, I-" Jaskier was at a loss for words, he couldn't breathe. "Geralt," he said softly and ripped off the cloth from his arms. He started to put pressure on Geralt's wounds.</p>
<p>"Jaskier," his voice rasped. "You shouldn't be here."</p>
<p>"I don't care," Jaskier felt the tears brimming in his eyes. He looked at Geralt and saw the pale skin, sunken in eyes, covered in blood, eyes dull. "Can you stand?" Jaskier asked holding the cloth to Geralt's stomach.</p>
<p>"N-No," Geralt said eyes starting to roll back into his head.</p>
<p>It all happened so quickly neither of them remembered a thing. Jaskier had picked Geralt up bridal style and carried him through the forest. Geralt was limp in his arms, so cold, nearly dead. Running, banging on doors, pleading, standing. Jaskier was crying, sobbing, he couldn't lose him, he couldn't.</p>
<p>The bard fell to his knees unable to stand the weight and panic. Geralt was in the other room fighting for his life and Jaskier couldn't do anything. He sat there and didn't move for three days, he couldn't move. Jaskier was drained and felt helpless, so helpless.</p>
<p>"Jaskier?"</p>
<p>His head snapped up, the long brown-haired Healer stood in front of him. He stood up eyes dead and heart picking up pace. </p>
<p>"You can see him now."</p>
<p>Without another word, Jaskier entered the room and felt tears come to his eyes again. There laid Geralt wrapped in bandages eyes closed, chest barely moving. With a shocked expression, Jaskier walked forward to the edge of the wooden bed. He could see Geralt's pale face, his hair knotted, cheeks sunken in. With a loud gasp, Jaskier sat down on the bed a hand gently placed on Geralt's face. </p>
<p>Jaskier wanted to punch his face in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>